The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
One of the most common engineering issues encountered in the design of mechanical devices involves the choice of the attachment means between a rotating shaft and a hub of a pulley, gear, chain sprocket or other power carrying component. While there are several common and accepted means, each have factors which, in certain circumstances, recommend that means and in other circumstances militate against it. For example, while a press fit connection is relatively simple and inexpensive, it is not easily serviceable, i.e., the components are not easily separated. Interengaging splines, while easily serviced are not resistant to joint motion and therefore subject to wear. Tapered connections exhibit no joint motion but since they are extremely stiff, they are sensitive to load relaxation. Keyed joints, while serviceable and relatively wear resistant, complicate production assembly.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that new and improved means for positively and removably attaching a hub of any device such as, for example, a gear or pulley to a fixed or rotating shaft are both possible and desirable.